terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Механик
(Mechanic) — дружественный НИП, которого можно освободить в данже. Она продаёт все составляющие механизмов. С версии 1.3 в качестве защиты использует бросок своего гаечного ключа, как бумеранг. Как только механик поселится в вашем доме, она предложит вам следующие предметы: | |Кусачки| | |Провод| | |Рычаг| | |Переключатель| | |Синяя нажимная плита| | |Жёлтая нажимная плита| | |Зелёная нажимная плита| | |Красная нажимная плита| | |Коричневая нажимная плита| | |Серая нажимная плита| | |Ускоряющая рельса| | |Активатор| | |Механическая линейка| | |Механическая удочка| |Когда присутствует рыбак, фаза луны — убывающий полумесяц и в мире хардмод |Распределительная коробка| |49 = Проводная лампа|50 = |52 = Механическая линза|53 = |55 = Инженерный шлем|56 = }} Примечания * Чтобы освободить механика, нажмите правую кнопку мыши. * Любопытно, что при разговоре с торговцем одеждой он может сказать фразу: "I sometimes dream about as long ago I threw the woman in dungeon" — "Я иногда вспоминаю, как давным-давно сбросил одну девушку в данж". Видимо, он имел в виду механика. * Во время кровавой луны между механиком и медсестрой возникает конфликт. Когда они обе присутствуют в доме, они оскорбляют друг друга (см. Цитаты). В это время торговец может сказать: "Ох, здорово. Отсюда я слышу, как (имя механика) и (имя медсестры) спорят." * Рекомендуется построить свободный дом или комнату перед тем, как вы пойдете в данж и встретите там механика. В этом случае, даже если механик и погибнет, проблем с поселением скорее всего не возникнет. Однако и собственно драматичной гибели механика можно легко избежать, если заблокировать NPC по периметру блоками перед освобождением, освободить и сразу же "сохранить и выйти". То же самое относится к волшебнику и, в меньшей степени, гоблину-инженеру. Цитаты механика * Всегда покупайте больше проводов, чем нужно! "Always buy more wire than you need!" * Ты убедился, что это устройство подключено? "Did you make sure your device was plugged in?" * Знаешь ли ты, что нужно добавить в этот дом? Больше мигающих огоньков. "Oh, you know what this house needs? More blinking lights." * Эй, (имя игрока) ты только что вернулся от (имя гоблина-инженера)? Он случайно ничего обо мне не говорил? "Hey, (имя игрока), did you just come from (имя гоблина-инженера)'s? did he say anything about me by chance?" (Только если присутствует гоблин-инженер) * НЕ ШЕВЕЛИСЬ. Я УРОНИЛА ЛИНЗУ. "DON'T MOVE. I DROPPED MY CONTACT." * (Имя торговца оружием) продолжает говорить о нажимании на мои нажимные плиты. Я сказала ему, что они для того, чтобы наступать на них. "(имя торговца оружием) keeps talking about pressing my pressure plate. I told him it was for stepping on." * Думаешь кто-то заметит, если я вставлю лампочки в торт, вместо свечей? "Do you think anyone would mind if I wired a cake with bulbs instead of candles?" (Во время вечеринки) * “трактирщика предложил мне имбирного пива, я сказала ему, чтобы он налил мне его в квадратную чашку.“ “трактирщика offered me a Root Beer, I told him to give it to me in a square cup.“ Во время кровавой луны, если присутствует медсестра: * Ох, дай угадаю. Забыл купить достаточно проводов. Идиот. "Oh, let me guess. Forgot to buy enough wire. Idiot." * Просто-мог бы ты просто... Пожалуйста? Ок? Ок. Тьфу. "Just-could you just...Please? Ok? Ok. Ugh." * Не понимаю, почему ты смотришь на меня. Я сейчас РАБОТАЮ.'' "I don't appreciate the way you're looking at me. I am WORKING right now."'' * Все, что хочу сделать с переключателем, это... Что?! "All I want is for the switch to make the... What?!" При развязывании механика: * Спасибо! Я уже думала, что это всего лишь вопрос времени — умереть также, как эти скелеты.'' "Thanks! It was only a matter of time before I ended up like the rest of these Skeletons down here."'' * Стой на месте! Я потеряла тут свои линзы! "Stay where you are! I lost my lenses here!" * Подожди, я почти провела сюда Wi-Fi. "Hold on. I've almost got wifi going down here." en:Mechanic Категория:Контент обновления 1.1 (Terraria) Категория:НИПы (Terraria)